1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle latch mechanism for an infant carrier and more particularly pertains to receiving and retaining the tongue of a belt assembly of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant carriers and latch mechanisms of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant carriers and latch mechanisms of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling and uncoupling belt assemblies of child care products through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a buckle latch mechanism for an infant carrier that allows receiving and retaining the tongue of a belt assembly of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner
In this respect, the buckle latch mechanism for an infant carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and retaining the tongue of a belt assembly of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved a buckle latch mechanism for an infant carrier which can be used for receiving and retaining the tongue of a belt assembly of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.